An engine is a machine designed to convert energy into mechanical motion. A compressor is a device used for increasing pressure of a gas by reducing its volume.
Various types of engines exist. Among them, internal combustion engines with reciprocating pistons are most popular in cars today. Another type of internal combustion engine is the Wankel engine in which triangular shaped rotor and an epotrochoid-shaped casing interact to create compression and expansion chambers. Yet another type of engines is a rotary engine which is an internal combustion engine where the radially-mounted cylinders and pistons rotate around a fixed crankshaft.
There are also various types of compressors, namely reciprocating, rotary, centrifugal and axial.
Existing engines and compressors all have inefficiencies which are constantly being reduced.
There is therefore a need for a rotating and reciprocating efficient piston device.